Flying Slippers
by spitfire00
Summary: Winry and Ed must be apart for a few months to chase their own ambitions. The goodbye is not sad. Just a little drabble of my favorite power couple.


**AN: So Idk I see Ed as staying in the military and working to redesign the state alchemist program. Also I want him to go train with Oliver bc i think that would be fun and she would scare him but also grudgingly respect him. Also I think Winry and Ed have a secure enough relationship that they ca spend months apart so they can chase their own ambitions and still love and care for each other so yeah sometimes they aren't always together and they're okay with that. Just me.**

"So you're sure you've got everything on the train?" He asks her as he ties back his hair, golden strands flying about.

"Yep— I should beat all of the packages there, that train is making two stops, one in New Optain before it will get to Rushvalley." She's clasping her bra with nimble fingers and sliding it around before she tugs her blue sweater over her head. "The four AM train is a nonstop." She buttons the top and snatches her skirt off the bed. "How long will you be riding?" She asks him as he slips his arms into his shirt.

"Well I wasn't going to stop in Central but Captain Hawkeye invited me to dinner with the General, so I'm going to hop off there for the night even though I was planning on just taking the night train."

"Good. You get all weird when you spend too many days on the train." He snorts at her as he clasps his suspenders to his pants and put his silver watch inside his pocket.

"I've been riding the trains my entire life Win— I think I can handle it."

"Yeah _you_ can handle it, but I don't think the other paterons could." She ducks just in time to avoid being hit in the face by the shirt he slept in which he's wadded up and chucked at her. She waits for him to turn his back to grab his socks before she scoops up her slipper and throws it at him, laughing at the smack it makes on his back. He makes a gurgling noise of indignation in the back of his throat and throws her the most wounded look of his life until she burst out laughing. "You hit me first!"

—

She hates how little he has to put into his morning routine to look so damn good. It had taken years for him to grow out of his spikes and blood reds, and he had filled his awful style with crisp blacks and whites instead. His casual suit minus jacket makes him look sharp and poised despite the wild gleam in his eyes and the hair that cannot possibly be contained by his hair tie. He's rocking on his heels in front of the mirror with her while she brushes her hair. He could probably have shaved this morning, but he's skipped it instead, leaving faint traces of prickly dirty blond creeping up his jaw. Once she's finished he wraps his arms around her narrow shoulders and pulls her firmly against his chest. She worms around in his grip until she's facing him, tucking her cheek against his warm collarbone and relishing in the moment of just feeling him alive beneath her fingertips.

"I'm going to miss you Win." She can feel his throat vibrate when he speaks, and tightens her arms around his waist.

"Oh please— you're going to be having too much fun with General Armstrong's tanks." His chest rumbles when he laughs, and she wonders just when he grew to be so much taller than her.

"Yeah— probably. That's if her training isn't just a cover to kill me."

"It's her using you to get back at Mustang." Winry informs him, slipping free from his arms to put a few different things into her purse. "She's trying to spite him by taking you up north."

"Yeah I know, but he'll get over it, he can survive without me for a few months." He follows her out of the bathroom and sits on the bed to put on his loafers. "I'd be an idiot to pass up swordsmanship with Armstrong and he knows it."

"You're sure she won't kill you right?"

"No. But I survived Teacher when I was eight. I can survive Armstrong at twenty four."

"She almost killed you last time, Ed."

"That was a misunderstanding. Besides, she _invited_ me. Everyone will know I'm up there. If I die people will ask questions." He takes her luggage and his both, grinning at her as he motions for her to go down the stairs. "After you."

—

His train leaves before hers, and he hands off his luggage to be stored away on the train before he turns to her. "Last chance— I really don't mind spending the day in Rushvalley to help you set up shop."

She stands on her tip toes and kisses him once, eyes twinkling. "I know, but you never put anything where I tell you anyway." She swallows his scornful scowl with another kiss and holds it until she feels his indignation melt away. Eventually he wraps his arms back around her and she knows she is forgiven.

When they seperate she stops him by placing a firm hand on his bicep. "You be safe okay? I mean it." His grin makes heat rise to her cheeks, and she has to resist the urge to stomp her foot. "Edward, I'm serious. I was joking about Armstrong, but Briggs can be dangerous, and I know that the border is still unstable. Just, be careful okay?"

"Of course. I will be." He plants a wet kiss on her cheek before climbing aboard. "I'll call the shop once I get there."

"And take care of that automail! I swear Ed, if you break it—"

"Then I guess I would just have to take a break from training to see my wife, hmm?"

She growls at him, but his train is already pulling away and he's grinning too broadly to have possibly heard her.


End file.
